Psych Ward
by Aian Omoi
Summary: AU. Harry’s in the psyche ward, it’s postwartraumatic stress disorder and the only one that can pull him out of the abyss he’s created is Draco. SLASH! HPDM um... OOC? and an OC
1. Chappie 1

Psyche Ward

By: Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH! (plus I'd have my way with Draco… smirk)

Summary: AU. Harry's in the psyche ward, it's post-war-traumatic stress disorder and the only one that can pull him out of the abyss he's created is Draco. SLASH!

I WANT FEEDBACK!

---

Harry sat back in the psyche ward at Hogwarts; mumbling to himself and rocking back and forth on the regulation bed. Everyone had tried to visit him but Harry'd scream at them or throw something to get them away. He shook off calming spells just like he would an imperius curse. He'd had his wand taken away until he was stable. Too many people had gotten hurt with the mobilicorpus spell.

No-one had visited him today. Harry really hadn't noticed. Mdm. Pomfrey had gotten snippets of what he'd been mumbling like "NO! STOP! IT HURTS!" or "Get away Voldemort… GET AWAY!" and "He can't hurt me here! No, no, no, no, no! hee hee hee…" He'd scream in his nightmares and thrash about. And to think all of this would change soon.

"Hermione Granger. Come to see inkle Harrykins? Hm?" sneered Malfoy.

"He's a basket-case isn't he!" laughed Crabbe.

"Quiet Malfoy! You know I'll blast your head off!" yelled Hermione tears coming to her eyes.

"AWWWW!" fawned Malfoy, mocking her.

"If you're so brave then Draco, Go visit Harry yourself!"

"Fine I will!"

---

Draco had left Crabbe and Goyle outside so that he could 'visit' Harry.

When Draco had gotten to Harry's bed Harry was staring at his pillow, huddled up at the foot of the bed pointing accusingly at the goose-down stuffed thing.

"Get away you slimy git!" yelled Harry.

"Ahem-" Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Don't touch me Voldemort!" screamed Harry.

"Harry? HARRY!" Harry winced at his name and turned around slowly like you would when you were caught stealing from the cookie jar. Seeing Draco, Harry jumped off the bed and crawled around behind Draco's right leg. He look past it as if it were a tree.

"Is it gone?"

"Um… Yeah…" replied Malfoy shocked at what Harry just did. "I'll just be going…"

"NO! NO! NO! THEY'LL GET ME! DRACO! THEY'RE THERE!" Harry latched onto Draco's leg harder and pointed once again at the pillow. By now Mdm. Pomfrey had arrived.

"He's never actually been nice to anyone before… I wonder if he's recovering." Thought Mdm. Pomfrey out loud.

From then on Draco had had to visit Harry daily or he would go berserk and no-one could calm him down except the presence of Draco. Eventually he'd been allowed to wander about the school, but only if he was chaperoned or with Draco. Draco found he didn't mind Harry but that didn't make him happy.

One October day had found Harry wandering the halls alone, out of reality. He was walking around dazed and confused, looking at blank walls as if they held the greatest paintings of the world. Draco saw him but being a Slytherin, pretended not to notice. Someone hurrying quickly to their next class bumped Harry's shoulder on his way in a door and all hell broke loose.

Harry screamed like a banshee, clutched his shoulder in extreme pain and fell to the floor. Everybody froze. Draco ran over to where Harry was and knelt. Harry latched onto his arm like a leech and stopped screaming but continued to look about the rrom frantically while clutching his shoulder.

"They hurt me Draco… They're here… It hurts… It hurts…"

"Clear out everyone! Get Mdm. Pomfrey!" yelled Draco. A little chubby kid ran to go get her while some students left, but most stayed where they were.

"…They hurt me… Draco… They hurt me…" muttered Harry.

"I know… Shhh… Shhh… They're dead… They're Gone…It's ok Harry… Shhh…" Draco Comforted while unconsciously stroking Harry's arm.

Some wise guy Slytherin 4th year decided he'd have a bit of fun with the saviour of the world and folded a paper airplane and through it at Harry. It flew over and lightly tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry yelped and pulled himself into Draco's lap and buried his head into Draco's chest.

Harry whimpered "They hurt me again…" rage laced his words and still holding onto Draco, who had by now sat down, Harry turned to face the person who through the offending object. Using wand-less magic Harry sent the boy flying through three classrooms. Harry glared at the rest of the people gawking at him and made stone walls burst forth out of the ground creating a dark cocoon around Draco and Harry.

"Um, Harry?" Harry wasn't listening to Draco; he was busy rubbing his head on Draco's chest before answering him.

"Don't leave me Draco… ever…" Harry reached up and placed a soft chaste kiss on Draco's chin before falling asleep in his arms. Draco was in shock.

Half an hour later Dumbledore arrived and after clearing the corridor of students melted away the walls and saw the pair.

"It seems, young Draco, the vela has chosen his Mate." Draco just gaped at the old man.

End chappie 1

---

A/N: How was that? PLEASE R&R! feedback is nice!


	2. Chappie 2

Psyche ward

By: Furyfeather

FEEDBACK, an author's blood

---

(3rd person view)

Draco woke up in the hospital wing a little groggy.

"Fuck… what happened?" Thoughts, emotions, and senses warped and twisted his mind as it all came rushing back. "HOLY FUCK! I FAINTED! MALFOYS NEVER FAINT!"

"Um… Draco?" asked a timid voice.

"Who is it? Potter?"

"Um… yeah… It's Harry. Can I… Can I sit with you?" Draco could see Harry's face now, he was blushing. It seemed that Harry was having one of his sane, lucid moments. Draco thought for a second that he was cute before banishing the thought away. 'Mustn't think that, I am a Malfoy' thought he.

"No Potter." Draco couldn't believe Harry was a veela. Draco could see the heartbreak that was apparent on Harry's face.

"I won't give up on you Draco… you're mine." Harry turned on the ball of his foot and walked very quickly to his bed. A single tear fell onto the floor with a tiny splash. Draco instantly felt horrible for what he did. In fact the muffled sobbing he heard made him get up and puke in the bathroom. 5 minutes later Draco spoke to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry." The crying continued.

"You'll… never…. love me…." Choked out Harry, broken by sniffles.

"Maybe not but I'm still sorry."

"Be… quiet!" sobbed Harry.

---

(Harry's Pov)

The curtain by me was pushed away gently with a pale hand and their stood my chosen, my love, my life. I looked up and Draco appeared to have some guilt.

"Am I really the one?" he asked. I loved his voice, the clearly resonating music, it willed me to do anything it asked.

"Yes." I answered. He came down and sat by my bed and I was close enough to smell him. God, that scent. I took a deep breath and it wrapped me in a layer of spicy cinnamon-vanilla. I loved him, truly. I just wanted to hug him and baby him and kiss him. God knew I wanted to kiss him, to feel the touch of those feathery lips, to suck on that tongue of silk. Yes, I was in love.

---

(Draco's POV)

He took a deep breath and I could tell he liked it. Maybe he really did like me. I put a hand on his shoulder and he winced. I looked him in the eye and nothing happened. He just sat there. I called his name, nothing. I prodded his head, nothing. Oh my god… I ran to get madam Pomfrey. I screamed and I yelled. She came out of her office and I led her to Harry. She took one look at him and cast a very complex spell. She patted me on the cheek and confirmed my theory.

"Absence seizure." That can happen with posttraumatic stress disorder. That's what everybody said he had. I hoped it wasn't serious. I hoped I might see him smile with him actually knowing what he was doing. Maybe I cared, and dare I say it, love him.

I walked to the chair by Harry's bed whose contents were now asleep. I started to talk to his unconscious body before sleep took me. With a final yawn I fell asleep upon Harry's chest.

---

(Harry's POV)

I woke up; still freaked by the visions I had gotten from Draco's touch. That shoulder was cursed; I hated it. It was hard to breathe so I looked down and there my Drakey was, curled up on the chair with his head on my chest. I began to lazily stroke his hair.

---

(Draco's POV)

I woke up and noticed a hand running through my hair so I faked sleeping for a bit before I started crawling up into his bed. I saw the look of shock on his face before I told him.

"I've accepted you… Love." Harry's face immediately softened and unshed tears came to his face. I reached up and stroked his face. Joy had crept into his face and revitalized his body. I found I wanted to be held by him. I crawled up to his lap and put my head onto his shoulder, being careful to avoid the 'one'. He was taller and I fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. I nuzzled at his neck and he giggled. We talked for an hour before Madam Pomfrey released me. I didn't want to go but I saw the mischievous glint in her eye and I shivered.

---

(Harry's POV)

It was an hour later that Dumbledore arrived, an hour alone wanting **MY** Drakey. He was the one. It was written all over him. Dumbledore held a piece of parchment in his hand and I found I felt no anger like before when someone other person entered my room. I took the parchment and my new schedule to accommodate Draco was there. I was going back to school, and I was going to be with Draco forever!

---

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I luv ya all! I really tried to listened to the reviews better this time, so I hope I got together nicelierest…er….est… yeah anyways... PLEASE ROCK MY SOX AND REVIEW! (the purple button needs some lovin')


	3. Chappie 3

Psyche ward chappie 3

By: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! If I did I'd have my way with Draco… (smirk)

A/N: Umm… In response to Kayla!s review (see the reviews), I cannot divulge that info because harry will eventually tell Draco why "they hurt him" and why he's very sensitive to that particular spot on his body. If you have posttraumatic stress disorder or you've researched it, anything that reminds the person of the event can lead to mood swings bouts of extreme rage or depression and it's not good so I kinda have to not tell you… It's when the relationship really gets going…. (oh and another review: Yes… Draco really is starting to love him.)

---

(Draco's POV)

I marched to potions, my first class of the day. I was thinking: Did I love him? I banished the negative thoughts away and realized that deep down Harry could make me happy. I wanted him to be there when I was sad or angry or even hating him. I decided that with a passion YES! I did love him. I had reached the dungeons and the cruel smell of watered stone hit my nose. I think Sev really needed to move his class. Yep. That's all there is to it. Oh well. Lost in my haze of thoughts for Harry I walked in and took a seat next some new kid. He turned to face me and I dropped my books. It was Harry! I was so happy I had forsaken my books and ran over to Harry. I gave him a hug, but he pushed me away. Then I noticed that in my rush I had touched his shoulder. CRAP! HE only winced and smiled, but I could tell he was desperately trying to fight off a new wave of memories. I reached over and kissed his neck and that must've broken his train of thought. Thank god! I think I really do love him.

---

(Harry's POV)

I told Draco he'd forgotten his books and he blushed when he went to go get them. I grinned ear to ear. He was the only one that could stop an "attack" and I was immensely grateful. He came back and took his seat next to me. Other students were piling in now, shocked at me, surprised to see me, and worst of all, happy to see me. I didn't want any hugging to go on in here so everyone who tried to come up was given a formal handshake. I wanted to hug them but… I just couldn't. Draco noticed and smiled at me. I loved that smile. I didn't know if it was thee veela or me, but I knew I wanted him forever. I turned around and faced my books after everyone had come in. I saw Draco's pale, beautiful hand sweep away some dust and I got the strange urge to snuggle with him, but I was afraid that that might be stepping over the line so I stayed where I was, suffering from love. Until, of course, Draco finished his work and put his head on my safe shoulder. I had to tell him about it but it was just too hard. My feelings were bottled up inside and, like a bottle, they only came trickling out bit by bit. Maybe I was just too stubborn. Maybe I needed him to open up to me first, then it would be easier. Maybe not. I'm useless. No action. No thought. Just theories, hypothetical questions, just maybes. Life sucks.

---

(Draco's POV)

Harry was thinking again. That's never good. Stupid impulsive Gryffindors. Action? Fine. Thinking? Not quite. Once they start thinking the world gets crapped up. I tried to break his thoughts by laying on his good shoulder. Yeah. The "safe" one. So what did that make the other one? Cursed? Crapped up? Why wasn't he telling me? Am I not good enough. Doesn't he love me? No. No, no, no. Mustn't think like that. Harry will tell me when he's good and ready to. When HE wants to. But was it a coincidence that Ron AND Hermione both switched their books to their weaker arm before giving Harry a one-armed hug? Why was he holding back? A single tear ran down my face and wet the shoulder of his robes. Why?

---

(Harry's POV)

Oh my Frickin' God! Draco was crying! I turned around and quickly grabbed his shoulders, staring into those eyes that melted my heart and froze it into a puddle. He stared into mine while everyone was doing board work. Then he asked me the single question I may never be able to answer:

"Why?"

I let go slowly, ashamed. I did my board work and when I finished Snape walked in with a flourish.

"Great, Potter… Now, What would I get if I combined Cumin with and infusion of Fowl?"

"Um… Nothing?"

"NO! Wrong! You'd get what I'm to have for lunch: Spiced Yucatan Chicken Soup! That's your assignment today. Create my lunch."

End Chappie 3

---

A/N: Ok… Yes… I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT POTIONS! BUT I did make it funny! The purple button down there needs some love, so rock my sox and review!


	4. Chappie 4

Psyche ward chappie 3

By: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! If I did I'd have my way with Draco… (smirk)

A/N: This chappie hops, skips, and jumps around so hopefully you can keep track!

---

(Harry's POV)

Great, so now we're his personal chefs? I just can't wait… although… this soup does taste good. Thank god for Draco's gourmet classes. In fact, thank god for Draco in general! Yep, I am completely and utterly smitten with him. Draco looked over at me and smiled weakly. That made the smile on my face shatter into delicate pieces. He was still upset about my shoulder. I couldn't let him see it. That grotesque thing that crawls upon my skin, the flaming touch of its sickening embrace, it was too much for me to bear. So I hid it. I kept it locked up, and I swallowed the only key. But Draco had obviously taken a mould of it and forged a new one. Oh how I wanted desperately to tell my love, how I wanted to confess my foulness, my lewd self. How I wanted to be wrapped up in his arms without feeling pain and sufferings of the past. How I wanted, wanted, wanted… but I'd get none.

---

(Draco's POV)

I smiled weakly at Harry, trying to pick up my emotions a little. Harry's flashy smile vanished the instant he saw my face. He frowned and I saw that his eyes had clicked and he was thinking hard. He winced at some thoughts and I reached over to comfort him when Snape came to breathe down our necks.

"I see your skills have vastly improved, Potter." He said with a sneer. I glared at him and Harry seemed to find the floor interesting.

---

(Snape's POV)

Potter wasn't listening; obviously the floor was more interesting than me. Maybe the intricate cracks of the cobbles and hues of the rock were pleasing to his eye but not to me.

"20 Points from Gyffindor!"

Draco glared at me further. What was he doing? Sticking up for Potter? What was wrong with him?

"See me after class Draco."

Actually Potter's soup looked very good. Hmm…

---

(Hermione's POV)

A calculating gaze from my infinitely perceptive eyes told me that Harry was not caring about what was happening around him, unless of course it had to do with Draco. He must be really in love with him. Snape deducted points from our house. Great… an extra 20 I have to make up in other classes… So let's see… If I have six more classes to go and that's divided by the numerical value …

---

(Draco's POV)

Granger was looking at us. Why she was, I don't know. I placed a protective arm around Harry's middle, careful not to touch his shoulder. I wanted him to tell me so badly. Why?

---

(Ron's POV)

Crikey! Hermione was doing math to make up the points Harry lost for us. I hate when she does math. Flitwick likes her though. I think he really wanted her to be in Ravenclaw. She was plenty brilliant. Ravenclaw would be no sweat. Hmm… Harry was leaning against Draco while he lazily cut a few peppers. Was my best friend really in love with ferret-face?

---

(Blaise's POV)

Why was Draco even touching that bastard! Harry betrayed us! HE destroyed the dark lord! I was to become a death eater tomorrow! I was to kill that son of a bitch! Why was Harry muttering words to Draco? Furthermore, why was Draco smiling back? Sick. Draco kissed him on the nose. The golden boy, I despised him.

---

(Pansy's POV)

AWWWW! Harry is so cute with Draco! Unlike Blaise, I happen to be happy for my favorite Drakey! I don't know why he was such a jerk these days… I wonder… Is Blaise really a girl and he's PMS-ing? HAHAHA! I doubt it! It's a funny thought though. Draco just kissed Harry and I thought it was the cutest thing! Blaise got squicked and made a face while sticking his tongue out. I crashed the heel of my wooden clogs onto his toes. That shut him up.

---

The purple button down there needs some love, so rock my sox and review! Luv ya all!


	5. Chappie 5

Psyche ward- chappie 5

Author: ME! Furyfeather

A/N: there has only been one vote…. I'm so sad… WAAHHH! I WANT DRACO! Ok anyways the winners were d and f which is Harry opens up to Draco and new species (guess who! That's right! Our little DRAKEY!). Yes there are two; I made it that way on purpose. I'm sorry about what you're about to find out… I really tried to put it off… I'M SO SORRY HARRY!

Harry: what the hell are you doing?

Draco: yeah I'll never fall in love with potter!

ME: OH YES YOU WILL! (Shoves Draco into Harry and they on top of each other)

Harry: Mmm I like you Draco

Draco (licking Harry): you taste good! I AM IN LOVE!

Harry: stop it tickles!

Draco: deal. All of you peoples read the story while I have my way with Harry!

ME: Erm-… yeah onto the show! (r-rated scene ensues)

---

(Draco's POV)

I heard a little yelp and I turned around to see Blaise holding his foot while pansy just smiled on. I think I know what happened… I chuckled and went back to making the soup and hugging my favorite person in the world. Oh yes. I really loved him.

---

(Harry's POV)

I sat on my stool gazing as the knife cut through the puny pepper's skin. If only my emotions were like that pepper. Draco could slice through them. I don't know why I didn't just tell him. It was too hard I guess… My inner self was so sick and tired of being abused that it became like a cocoon spun with steel wool. Melted down and the forged again with titanium and chromium, lead and mercury, so that anyone dumb enough to pull back a layer of my precious self would suffer. But inside that sculpture of elements and metal are the emotions kept inside. Made of Ivory, gold, and myrrh. Why I can't release them, to disarm my own traps, I cannot tell. But I made a vow… Tonight I was to tell my love, Draco, why this Thing, this grotesque, perverse, twisted, unsightly, curse-that-crawls-upon-my-skin object, is keeping me from my emotions. I cannot even remember how to peel apart the many layers of security, but know this: Like a cocoon, eventually the inside will grow into a beautiful butterfly that shall rip apart my insecurities and fly away to settle in Draco's heart. Yes, that is what is going to happen tonight.

---

(Draco's POV)

-Later that day (walking down a hall)-

I was going to find out what was going on with my Harry. I loved him. Didn't he see that? It was cruel that he kept me out of his life like this. I was opening up to him, why wasn't he? Couldn't he see that he made me happy?

---

(Harry's POV)

Draco was thinking. This was my chance.

"Draco?"

"Yes love?" I got a little shiver when he said love it made me so happy.

"I need to tell you something…"

"About your shoulder, perhaps?" I winced. He really wanted to know. I felt so bad. I pulled him into a tight embrace as I cried on his shoulder. It felt good to actually be loved. Then I whispered my answer in his ear:

"Yes."

---

TBC……… NOT! Hahahaha! Ok I'm done torturing you.

- (Room of requirement) -

( Harry's POV)

"I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long Draco."

"It's ok love."

"It all started when it was raining…"

(Flashback)

Harry stood with his arms at his side. Wand at the ready. He marched forward to the dark manor and prayed to the gods that he might survive to see the sunrise again.

(End Flashback)

"Everything went wrong there…"

(Flashback)

"Stupefy!" Harry dropped to the ground immediately and was dragged off to a dungeon.

(End Flashback)

Harry crawled up into Draco's lap and started crying.

"And then they did it…"

(flashback)

"Harry Potter: Saviour of the world… Hardly!" the snake-like voice of Voldemort echoed throughout the dungeon. He fell into a fit of dark chuckles.

"I will destroy you Voldemort!"

"Oh really now," He grabbed a knife and polished it with a rag. "Let's see." Voldemort proceeded to drag the knife across Harry's skin until it finally cut him. He cut and slashed and mangled Harry's skin until it was in the shape he wanted: The dark mark.

"STOP!" yelled Harry.

"no." replied Voldemort, but he did only to do something much worse…

(end flashback)

"It's a scar now but it hurts and it reminds me of him too much to bear. But that was the least of my worries when…"

(Flashback)

Voldemort grabbed the bound saviour and threw him roughly onto a sofa. Harry let out a gasp of pain and fear as Voldemort began to strip him of his clothes. Voldemort then began to strip Harry down and began to, horrifyingly, rape him. As soon as Voldemort had reached his climax something in Harry clicked. He reached down inside of himself and brought out years of hatred and unleashed the powerful magic on Voldemort who spontaneously combusted.

(end flashback)

Harry was crying again "I'm so dirty Draco…. I'm not clean…"

"Shhh Harry… Shhh…" Draco was stroking my hair. I wished, for him, that I was clean.

-(next day)-

(Draco's POV)

Harry sat beside me. The heavy wait upon his face was gone. I was proud of him for telling me yesterday. He truly loved me. Ah, the owl post is here. I got a letter from my father, odd.

_**Dearest heir,**_

_**As one of our bloodline, you must be informed upon your seventeenth birthday of your inheritance. You are a heretic, as am I. Your magical powers will no doubt quadruple and a parcel will be coming tomorrow containing the essential item for everyone of us. You will use this in good will. A tutor has been arranged. I congratulate you on your relationship with Master Harry.**_

_**Loving father,**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

"Whoa."

"What?" asked Harry. Snatching the parchment out of my hands before I could object, Harry read it over… um… 7 times I think.

---

OOOHHH…. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? WHO IS THE TUTOR IN THE ARTS OF HERITACY? HMMM….The purple box needs some love, so rock my sox and review!


	6. Chappie 6

Psyche Ward- chappie 6

By: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot… but I have mealworm dip if you try to sue me! (I have actually eaten this on a dare… know one in their right mind would do it because they wanted to.) ()

---

(Harry's POV)

This is such a strange letter. I wonder what it is. Draco was staring at me. Snape was walking towards us, mug of soup in hand. He was taking a sip of soup every couple of steps. When he drank the soup he got this weird dreamy look on his face, like it was the most incredible thing ever. He stopped in front of Draco and I and asked if he got the letter. I was confused at first before I put it together.

"You're the tutor, Snape!"

"Duh, Potter." (Did Snape just say duh?)

"Oh… Yeah, anyways… Off to transfigurations!" I did not know why I was suddenly afraid of the teacher, sure, he always freaked me out a little, but now the alarms were sending out sonic booms! I think I was a little too possessive of Draco, being my mate and all. I think Snape noticed too.

"You can be present at the meetings, Potter. Although I despise you, I cannot stop you from being with you're mate. I also hear that a new student will be rooming with you two. He's another half wizard half creature. Good day. Oh, and you make a mean chicken soup!" (Yummy, an OC!) I stared at him curiously as he walked off, sipping his delicious soup, courtesy of me.

-later, that afternoon-

(Draco's POV)

I was wondering who this new kid was going to be, when I just glanced around and saw him sitting 4 seats away. He kept itching his palm and I noticed a dragon scale was on him. Dragon scales can cause bad rashes. We were in Potions class and we were making the wolfsbane potion, which does not need dragon scales. Odd. I went over to him, leaving a distraught Harry, frantically looking through his book, and went to help the new kid.

"You know you don't need dragon scales," I reached for the scale but the boy withdrew his hand quickly. "Sorry, but you really need to take that off. It'll cause you a bad rash."

"It's a birthmark."

"No it's not-… Oh… You're a Hyphen aren't you? You'll be in our private rooms then! I'm Harry's mate!" I pointed too my other half and turned back to the boy who had a confused look on his face. "He's a Veela."

"Oh, that's nice. My name's Brandon. And you are?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." The boy had red hair; sort of like Ron's but shorter, cropped to his head, but not military-style. He wasn't gangly but he was tall and very muscled. If I weren't madly in love with Harry I might consider him to be cute, but that thought didn't last long. I was Harry's only. I waved Harry over and he came to talk with us.

"Hi! I'm Harry. Are you the new kid?"

"Um, Yeah. I'm Brandon. I'm a Hyphen so I'll be rooming with you guys."

"What's a hyphen?" 'Dumb Gryffindors' was the first thing to pop into my head.

"We're really rare. It's not passed down through families, it's just really random. We all have a birthmark, mine's here," He showed Harry the scale I had noticed earlier. "We can become dragon anytime we want, but we retain the humanoid shape."

"So it's like an animagus?"

"Sort of. You're born with it for one. And we can call upon the powers of the dragon too. Animagi can only assume the shape of the animal and very few attributes. Plus animagi cannot become Magical creatures like unicorns or dragons."

"Cool. I'm a veela. Drakey's a Heretic, whatever that is. We got a letter this morning about it. It was really weird." Brandon paled and faced his cauldron. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that there's a cult of heretics that hunt us. Don't join, whatever you do, don't join, please."

"Why would Drakey do that? You're the same as me, only instead of veela, you're dragon. He'd be killing off his other half! I don't think he would do that. Would you?" My lover turned and faced me. I nodded. I had heard of hyphens and heretics. I thought the whole dispute was stupid. Why would I care about killing people for no reason other than the fact that they're not all human? We, as humans, are so obsessed with genocide and racism that we go and kill people for fun. It's the death of the human race. A dark plague. I really only played along with the "pureblood" stuff because I was pressured. If you asked Blaise Zabini he would say that I was a weenie for not believing in a superior race. I told him that I did in fact believe in a superior race, Every living thing that looks upon others as equals.

---

just some insight into Draco's heart. The purple box needs some love so rock my sox and review!


	7. Chappie 7

Psyche ward- chappie 7

Author: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I have some monopoly money if you try to sue me!

---

(Blaise's POV)

Those damn idiots. I hated them. It was unnatural. I am a heretic myself. I've only really known about it for a couple of weeks but I am powerful enough to kill a stupid Hyphen for god's sake. Right then, as I stared at the men I loathed, at those victims of aberrant breeding; at those poor forsaken souls, I knew that I will destroy them… I will destroy them today. Starting with my so-called best friend. Then I'll pick off Harry, and move on to the new kid. Watch as I rip apart their effervescent souls, dancing wildly as I cleave the wench's body. Next, will be the sympathizers, starting with my beloved Pansy.

---

(Pansy's POV)

Blaise was giving Harry, Draco, Brandon, and I strange looks, like he wanted to stab us to the point of bereavement. I asked him what was wrong and he just glared at me. I had seen that glare before. I knew what it meant: BLAISE WAS PMS-ING! Ok, maybe not, but it was that silvery glint in his deep blue eyes that was wearing thin on my face. I knew that he was planning something horrible. He was to kill someone; just like when he tried to push Millicent Bullstrode down the stairs when she had called him a 'damn mud-blood lover.' He had been called that because he was talking about how Hermione's hair was always shiny in front of his seat. I think he really did have a crush on her. He was always fawning over her in a servile manner. It was sad really; I think he should have just gone out with someone else at the Yule ball in 4th year, but noooooo, he had to fume in his room when Krum asked her. He was such a selfish git. I preferred the introverted kind, like Harry. Plus he was cute! Blaise was severely messed up. I guess it was a good thing I had scheduled a therapist for him to day. The potion I had put in his pumpkin juice this morning is like a portkey. Whenever the therapist wants, she can call him into her office and the only way to get out is with a slip of paper the therapist will hand him. I'm so happy to be the devious Slytherin! Smiles for me!

---

(Brandon's POV)

These guys are weird but at least I don't have to worry about being with a bunch of jerks. The hat had put me in Slytherin only because of the dragon/ snake relationship. I wasn't evil. I wasn't cut out for it. Yeah I was all muscularly built and sexy or whatever, but I really did not want to go around like some animal or whatever. I hate when people look at me, notice the scale, and the burst out screaming. I hate that.

---

(Draco's POV)

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. I was glad to have met this new kid. He seemed like an ok chap. I really wanted to be friends. Harry and I rushed to transfigurations class with McGonagall. I hated her. Oh well. I had my Harry. He was all I wanted, yet there was something I needed, and tonight was the special night I had been planning for days. Tonight I was to propose.

---

I KNOW THIS WAS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! The purple box needs some love, so rock my sox and review! (Oh and ali please email me at so you can be my beta! Please?) and yes, I know I once again said that blaise was pms-ing, but I strongly believe he is…. It's that time again!


	8. Chappie 8

Psych Ward- Chappie 8

By: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I have some monopoly money if you try to sue me!

---

(Harry's POV)

The rest of the day passed quietly. No crazy happenings whatsoever; except of course, all the ludicrous things that happen at Hogwarts. No-one had bumped into my shoulder lately. I walked to my quarters alone (Draco had to stay behind in Transfigurations). It was almost unbearable to leave him there. Mates were supposed to stay with their Veela! Sometimes I hated her. Oh well. I've decided to uncover the real me. What I want will happen. I was sick of being stereotyped. 'OH! BOW DOWN TO LORD HARRY!' that's all I heard nowadays. I think I'll dye my hair a really dark blue and then spike it! MEHEHEHE! Oh the fun I shall have with Draco!

-(some hours later)-

(Blaise'sPOV)

I was going off to murder my 'best friend' when something caught my eye. Brandon. That damn indecent thing. How dare that fucking hat put us into the same house? That bitchy little hat will be ripped to shreds when I am done. I tossed a portkey at the Hyphen's back and he disappeared instantly. I drew out another one from my robes and I appeared in a clearing, not far from the quidditch pitch. The stupid victim was looking around hesitantly. I laughed, which gave away my position and he scowled darkly at me.

"You're a Heretic, aren't you?"

"Humph, so you've guessed? Not **too **dumb now, are we?" I returned his scowl with a smirk of my own. Maybe it wasn't as good as Draco's but at least I have one up on him now… I pulled out a crystal orb and mutter two words.

"Aqua , efflixi!" translated into English it meant: Water, Destroy! I took pleasure in his shocked face, but my smirk soon turned to disgust when he waved away the spell.

"Ha! A weak spell! Try this one on for size! Perussi vos!" Damn! He knew of fire. I only knew how to control water, wind, and darkness. The latter came easily to me. I dodged the flaming ball and began to recite a spell.

"Obscurum ut rip vestri animus. Nex mos propinquo vos. Incidere vestri somes!" Thick tendrils wrapped around his arms and he was dragged forward to me. Out of nowhere cuts appeared upon his body and his scale began to multiply until he sprouted scaly wings and he formed a snout. I was witnessing the Hyphen in it's true grotesque form.

"Deus vadum conicio vos in abyssus!" He screamed and thrashed violently. The tendrils weakened slightly and I knew he would break free soon. I should destroy him now.

"Good-bye Bra-" Before I could finish his name he leapt out of the bindings and ran off quickly, still bleeding. DAMN!

-(one hour prior to the fight)-

(Draco's POV)

I set out the tables and chairs and using a far-range levitation spell, gathered Harry.

"Mobilicorpus ex verto videor." It was like an apparition, except you couldn't get them to come from far, far, away.

"What is this Draco?" My little Veela looked confused; I chuckled.

"Nothing, just some dinner… and THIS." I pulled out a beautiful ring and holding it in the box I proposed to a very shocked man. My man. "Harry, Love of my life, Will you do the honour of marrying me?" (A.N: AWWW! Sappy, I know.) He started crying and swept me up into a hug and a passionate kiss. I also started crying. He kissed my neck and whispered my favourite words:

"Yes, Love."

-(55 minutes later)-

"That was delicious… my fiancee." Harry smirked at me… He'd been doing that throughout the whole dinner. I laughed again at his joke. Maybe it was just the fact that I knew that I was going to be with him forever. I loved him!

---

(Harry's POV)

Just after I had made the comment about his dinner, Brandon came out of the woods, only, I didn't notice him until he felon the ground some yards away.

"Oh my god Draco! It's Brandon! He's hurt!" I rushed over to his side and he muttered something to me:

"Blaise will kill you." My stomach clenched and twisted in pain.

---

AWWW! NOT THE DRAGON! WAAH! Anywayz… the purple box needs some love so rock my sox and review!


	9. Chappie 9

Psych ward- chappie 9

By: ME! Furyfeather

Disclaimer: I have some monopoly money if you try to sue me!

---

(Blaise's POV)

"Damn." Great… Now I have to hunt down that aberrant beast. Why me? I had my orb, no harm was inflicted upon my person, and I had injured him… MEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I had the upper hand and I was going to kill him tonight. Too bad for him that we had crossed paths; I would've killed Draco tonight instead. So I trudged off in the direction of the quidditch field.

-(15 minutes later)-

(Draco's POV)

"Fuck. He's losing blood…Fast. I can't make a replenishing potion here." I told Harry. My little veela was zoning out, afraid I guess, that he might lose a new friend. I pulled out the orb I had gotten early. My father had sent it to early on accident and, since looking up heretics and their spells this afternoon; I had practiced in the room of requirement. I gazed over at Harry. He was almost comatose from shock. I tugged on his hand and he just turned his head to look at me. Well… not really at me, more like the "Great Beyond".

"Consto vestri cruor!" Using that spell took a lot of energy. I had little control over the healing and light element. I stopped his blood from spilling out more but I can't restore it yet.

"KILL HIM DRACO! You're a Heretic aren't you? We are opposed to their kind… the filthy things." I looked up to see Blaise holding an orb, much like mine, but bigger. Supposedly, the bigger the orb, the weaker the magic was the rule. Most Heretics that were powerful enough swallowed their orb when it was small enough. It concealed their identity.

"No" I replied. I was not going to kill an innocent being because of some retarded racism. I've heard of organizations like that. In America it was the Ku Klux Klan. I was astounded at all the crimes that were committed and I vowed never to be like Blaise, whose father had been in the KKK. I want the genocide to stop.

"You always were a little weenie, Draco. Always caring for the little ones. You make me SICK! Cogo vestri somes!" My body compressed and I let out a scream of anguish as I fought to hold on to my sanity. This spell was much worse than any crucio I had experienced. I am grateful that Voldemort never was a Heretic. You're born with it I suppose. Harry broke out of his possession and in a second saw me writhing in pain on the ground, screaming. I felt rib crack and I saw fury leap into Harry's eyes as he drew out the ancient Veela within him. I knew then, that he was a reincarnation of the Lord of Veela, a half-veela him self, Lord Caltexis, or most commonly, Furyfeather. (A.N.: now you know the meaning behind my name!) Wings sprouted forth from his lithe form and I withered into a crumpled ball. Harry was only half-veela so he did not turn into a bird. He didn't even pull out his wand as recited a ritual, directed at Blaise, who had blanched. He had finally realized whose mate he had disturbed. I laughed to myself as I yelled in agony. Harry's glazed eyes swept over me and he released the spell. I was out of breath and I shuddered at the pain still coursing through my body, before I fainted.

---

(Brandon's POV)

The hyphen, born for the purpose of inhabiting me, recognized the true lord approaching the Heretic. I sighed in relief because I knew Caltexis would destroy that scum. I coughed up some blood as I tried to speak.

"Vetus lex quod vetus vox , civitas ut totus vulnero quis est mei , vadum sino plene , insquequo terminus of vicis." The ancient law was recited by Harry, or Caltexis. I saw blaise pale and he dropped the orb, shattering into the cries of a thousand souls. Ear-splitting screams and murderous pleas were wrought from the large crystal. I knew it was over as Blaise was sent from this world completely.

-(some days later when Draco recovers)-

(Harry'sPOV)

"Harry?" I opened my eyes to see my love. I smiled at him. Ever since the awakening of Caltexis, I haven't been able to sleep because of all the information thrust upon me. I was Lord of all Veela and they had accepted me into the realm of immortality. Since Draco and I had not bonded; he would not live forever until we did. I planned to ask Sev to Preside, as a Heretic, he is qualified to complete the bond. It seems that the veela were allies to the heretics and to Hyphens, and only allowed the Heretics to conduct the bonding ceremony, but the dark heretics were outlaws, and uncertified. The Hyphens were just really good friends.

"Yes love?" I replied.

"You were there… next to me."

"Yes I was."

"Thank you. Harry?"

"Where's Blaise?"

"Well, um, you see…," Seeing the shocked look on Draco's face I quickly reassured him. "He's not dead. He just probably wants to be. I sent him to the Veela hell."

"Good."

"Huh? I thought he was your friend?"

"Nope! I hated the slimy git." Brandon walked in. He hadn't suffered from the injuries Draco had. He walked over to me and bowed low to the ground, before kissing my ring, the one I had acquired recently, not from Draco, but from the Veela Steward. I had shown that I am the next ruler I guess.

"Harry? Why did Brandon-… Oh. Yeah. I'M ENGAGED TO A KING! I'M ENGAGED TO A KING! I'M ENGAGED TO A KING! I'M ENGAGED TO A KING!" He was bouncing up and down and I couldn't stop him! He was so excited, so I placed a slow passionate kiss upon his lips. He gasped and I sneaked my tongue in. It wasn't long before he was cuddled in my arms. He was mine, and no one would take him away.

-(Draco's POV)-

The old wizard looked at us both. I fidgeted slightly under the gaze of the entire veela kingdom, Hogwarts School, and my own family. I admit it, I was scared.

"Slip the wedding band onto Harry's finger and repeat after me: Totus of meus vita ego mos servo vos. Meus vita quod spes , ego redimio vos. Delecto mihi pro umquam." I placed the band on Harry's delicate finger and said,

"Totus of meus vita ego mos servo vos. Meus vita quod spes , ego redimio vos. Delecto mihi pro umquam."

---

(Harry's POV)

"Now Harry, do the same." I slid the beautiful ivory band upon Draco's finger and proclaimed,

"Totus of meus vita ego mos servo vos. Meus vita quod spes , ego redimio vos. Delecto mihi pro umquam."

We were bonded at last. My Draco, my love, and me.

---

AWWWW! I like the last sentence… anyways Rock my sox and review! YES! THIS IS THE END! I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL, BUT I NEED SOME IDEAS! THIS MIGHT BE THE NAME THOUGH: Uprising of the Heretics (Sum.: It seems that all the dark heretics are mad at harry and Draco. Will they, alongside Brandon, defeat them? Sequel to Psych Ward) hmmm…. I don't know… But I have 3 story ideas I need to get out before I write the sequel


End file.
